Sakhrut Dynasty
The Dynasty of the Forgotten King, the Empire of the Exile, the Realm of the Nameless One, these are but a few names given to the infamous Sakhrut Dynasty by their fellow Necrons. The Sakhrut Dynasty is a cluster of Tombworlds surrounded by a cordon of dead solar systems, a charnel empire of deathless legions ruled over by a soulless warrior king. Now little more than slaves to the ceaseless hunger of a half-dead god, the Forgotten King rallies his legions to harvest the damned souls of the River of Exiles, his Lords and subjects reaping a bloody toll and humbling even the mightiest servants of the Dark Gods. The tale of the Sakhrut Dynasty's fall from grace is one all Necron know, for they not only treacherously expanded their borders via the dishonorable takeover of allied Dynasties during the chaotic War in Heaven, but also sided with the C'tan during the Silent King's rebellion. For this they were hunted to almost total extinction, the handful surviving only because of the Silent King's order that all Necron slumber until the Galaxy was fruitful once more. Having betrayed the will of the Triarch and dishonored their race, the Silent King's final punishment was severe, the Phaeron of the Sakhrut Dynasty would have his very name stricken from all but the Silent King's mind, so that he could nevermore claim his rightful titles and honors. Such a punishment was so great that even to this day, the Necron only mention him as the Nameless or Forgotten King, the Eternal Exile, whose treachery was so great that not even death could absolve him of such sin. But now, the Forgotten King awakens, and under the orders of his black patron, the C'tan known as Bhat'Gol or the Obsidian Monarch, he now marches to reclaim all that was lost, and take his bloody handed vengeance against both the race that scorned him, and the ancient enemy that rendered what remained of his empire a dilapidated ruin. They are an anathema, a blight of soullessness and implacable order within a raging storm of madness and corruption. Their leader is feared even by these most depraved of souls, and they give him a name befitting his eons of slaughter. They call him simply, Old Bones, the destroyer and life taker, he who renders even the greatest of empires to nought but tombs. But all the more fearsome is the horrific beast they hold in reverence, the Transcendent C'tan known as Bhat'Ghol, or the The Obsidian Monarch. A murderous and craven Star God, patron of the Sakhrut Dynasty. With every damned soul taken by the blades of the Dynasty the ancient Star God gains strength and sentience, slowly being reassembled by its loyal subjects. One day, the Sakhrut Dynasty may once again march across the stars, Old Bones at their head, harvesting the souls of the galaxy to feed the endless hunger of their mighty patron, who imbues them with such power as to make them nigh unstoppable. History Weapons/Technology As with all of the ancient Necron, the Sakhrut Dynasty have access to weapons so powerful that their operation seems more akin to sorcery than science, but to be certain, there is nothing supernatural about the ruthless cruelty of the Dynasty's arsenal. Cruel tools of utter demoralization and wanton destruction that are specific to the Sakhrut have only recently been encountered by Imperial forces, but words from captured slaves of the Dark Gods from within the River of Exiles give the servants of the Emperor a chilling idea of what tools of annihilation the Forgotten King has at his disposal. Jahkal Talon: '''The sacred weapon of Sakhrut Dynasty royalty and a symbol of their ruthlessly wielded power, the Jahkal Talon is an ornate weapon akin to the infamous Gauntlet of Fire, bearing brutal sword length Hyperphase Claws and crackling with arcane power. However, the Jahkal Talon does not send forth a roaring ball of flame but instead bends the very laws of physics to its users will, manipulating gravity in a way not dissimilar from Imperial Grav Weapons. However, to compare the two weapons is to gravely underestimate the destructive power of the Jahkal Talon, for while the Grav-Gun can easily crush a single man, a Jahkal Talon can reduce an entire squad of Terminators to naught but bloody pulp with a a gesture. It is not restricted to crushing either, for the Talon can send foes flying through the air, crush specific organs at close range, and even create complex singularities that rip the enemy apart as if invisible hands had torn them limb from limb. Borne into battle only by the Sakhrut royalty and their trusted Veilblades, the Jahkal Talon is a symbol of the Dynasty, ruthless and invisible, yet precise and powerful. A unique Jahkal Talon, known as the ''Talon of Sakhrut, ''is an ancient example that has existed long before the coming of the Star Gods, and is borne into battle only by the Phaeron himself. This unique Talon is capable of lifting Baneblades high into the air, only to smash them flat into the ground with the force of a Titan's stomp. '''Veil Stave: '''A symbol of office for the infamous Veilblades, the Veil Stave is a tool of unmitigated murder, precise as a scalpel yet wielding the destructive power of a Thunder Hammer, the Veil Stave is a weapon capable of rendering armies into but fodder for the Flayed Ones. A Veil Stave is, in essence, a twin bladed Warscythe, but in the unrelenting and anciently practiced hands of the Veilblades, it is a tool of such utter ruin that words fail those who have witnessed its ceaseless slaughter. Veilblades wade into combat with their Veil Staves at the ready and much like the Lychguard seek a perfect strike, but unlike their more noble brethren, Veilblades seek the perfect blow to both demoralize and kill. These cruel, unrelenting machines combine the maximum amount of gore with the most expedient and efficient blow, ensuring that as the enemy falls, their fellows have only to gawk in terror as the Veilblade continues its ruthless advance. And with two blades, they become a ceaseless, brutally measured storm of strokes and thrusts, each a ruthless killing blow. '''Frequency Staff: '''A deadly weapon borne into battle by certain Sakhrut Crypteks who specialize in the scientific discipline of Alchemy, the Frequency Staff is a powerful weapon of boundless destructive potential. By producing high speed vibrations, the Frequency Staff can manipulate molecules within the immediate area of the Cryptek, allowing him to alter matter in any way he sees fit. A Frequency Staff can, with a flourish, make solid rock as substantial as air, and just as swiftly, re-solidify it. A Frequency Staff can also create savage sonic blasts by vibrating the molecules of the air at such a fine rate that it can literally create blasts of air with enough force to rip tanks and Astartes asunder. '''Frequency Cannon: '''Comparable to the infamous Sonic Blasters and Dirge Casters utilized by the modern day Emperor's Children, though in a design so far above that the comparison fails to put into words the sheer horror of the weapon. Unlike the more nuanced Frequency Staff, the Frequency Cannon was designed specifically to excite air particles in such a manner that it creates a rending blast powerful enough to blast down thick fortress walls and crush superheavy vehicles. Dynasty Culture Considered craven and covetous by their fellow Necron, the Necron of the Sakhrut Dynasty appear to care little about traditional Necrontyr honor or rites. However, this is only partially true, as the Sakhrut Dynasty hold to a unique interpretation of honor. Having long been disadvantaged by their larger and more powerful rival Dynasties in the eons before the arrival of the Star Gods, the Sakhrut adopted the underhanded and ruthless tactics they did simply to remain independent from the influence of the other Dynasties that would have seen them snuffed out and annexed. However, to the Sakhrut, nothing is more binding than an oath, for within their treacherous and ambitious ranks, ones word is all the loyalty they have. It is in this concept that all of the honor of the Sakhrut Dynasty was poured into, and therefore, while no Dynasty could trust the Sakhrut to follow the edicts of the Triarch, those few who knew the Dynasty well knew that their word was a bond stronger than any Necrodermis. Thus, it was not treachery that forced the Sakhrut Dynasty to side with the monstrous C'tan, but their only honor they ever had. For, as with all Necrontyr, the Sakhrut had sworn themselves to the C'tan in exchange for the power to pursue their vendettas, and the Sakhrut would sooner die than abandon their true honor. Unlike a great deal of Necrons, the Sakhrut Dynasty have embraced their cold Necrodermis bodies, continuing to shun the weakness and folly of flesh and bone. For the fatalistic and ambitious Sakhrut, this sacrifice has brought them all they have ever wanted, power, immortality, godhood. To them, the price payed was acceptable, for their ambition was boundless, and only the gifts of the Gods can ensure their power is secured for all eternity. They also stalwartly believe that the Star Gods are their only hope at curing the madness that slowly infects their people, for only the power of the almighty can cure the likes of the Destroyers and Flayed Ones. Like many of their erstwhile kin, the Sakhrut Dynasty tends to consider organic lifeforms utterly inferior, little better than animals. Most of the Dynasty would see the races of the galaxy cut down to fuel the endless hungry of their Goddess, the Obsidian Monarch. Though some more eccentric lords are known for taking slaves for purposes of ego or entertainment, generally speaking the Necrons of the Sakhrut Dynasty are hostile to all forms of life. The Sakhrut hold a special hatred for their age old nemesis, the Eldar, and regularly make war upon both the Craftworlds and Dark Kin. So great is this ancient spite, that the Sakhrut Dynasty have been known to make temporary alliances with the forces of the Dark Gods just to inflict the ultimate demise upon the Eldar, freely throwing them to the claws of Slaanesh. However, nothing, not even their utter hatred of the Eldar, can rival the amount of animosity the Sakhrut Dynasty feel towards their fellow Necron. The Sakhrut Dynasty will make war upon all of their own kind, seeing them as honorless whores, bound to the words of the so-called Idiot King, seeking to undo all that the Necron had achieved. Combat Doctrine In the eons before the Biotransference, the Sakhrut Dynasty had forged an infamous reputation for their ruthless, often dishonorable conduct on the field of war. In the eons since, though stars have died in the passage of such a grand span of time, the Dynasty have changed very little in this regard. Ever vindictive, Overlords of the Sakhrut Dynasty often prioritize spreading panic and confusion amongst the enemies ranks, utilizing the supreme mobility of their Deathmarks and Veilblades to destroy the enemies commanding contingent, and then loose the Tomb Blades and Destroyers upon the scattered remnants. Following in this destructive wake will be the Warriors and Immortals, supported by the Dynasty's war machines and Scarab hordes, completing the red harvest. Dynasty Holdings Specialist Ranks Veilblades The relentless warrior-assassins of the Sakhrut Dynasty, the Veilblades are both a Necron Overlord's trusted honor guard and merciless enforcers. Blurring the lines of bodyguard and assassin, Veilblades have served the Sakhrut Dynasty long before the discovery of the Star Gods. The Sakhrut Dynasty had always been a small fiefdom, their holdings constantly under siege by other xenos races and subject to various ploys by larger Dynasties to take what little territory the Sakhrut held. Over the centuries, the Sakrhut Phaerons began to rely upon the skills of Deathmarks more than any other soldiery, utilizing these vicious assassins to eliminate key enemy leadership and end wars long before they began. The Dynasty became so dependent on these assassins and so enthralled with their abilities that eventually they began to work as body guards and confidants as well. Eventually the Phareon's most trusted Deathmarks supplanted the traditional Lychguard, reducing them to more or less a ceremonial role and eventually replacing them entirely. As times became more rife with strife between the Dynasties, the Sakhrut began to employ assassins against their rivals as a matter of course, trusting in their Veilblade's ability to cripple the enemy and strike terror into their hearts instead of the fortunes of open war. Though such actions were usually forbidden by the Triarch, the Sakhrut were more than capable of acting discretely and, should it be necessary, abusing the letter of Necrontyr law over its spirit. Protecting the Overlord from the shadows with murderous ease, they were a Sakhrut Lord's unseen hand, striking out against his enemies and defending him on the battlefield. They were feared by all the other rival Dynasties, who knew all to well that the treacherous and ambitious Sakhrut would never balk at sending forth their assassins, and while the Sakhrut Dynasty's Deathmarks were indeed many and ruthless, they paled in comparison to the might of the Veilblades. They were ghost warriors, they who would strike from the shadows and kill with impunity. But in true Sakhrut fashion, the Veilblades never slew Lords, instead they slew those around them. Retainers, spouses, heirs, even loyal pets, Veilblades struck at what the enemy held dear. For as it was once said, the Sakhrut send Deathmarks to assassinate rivals, but Veilblades are sent to slay bloodlines. When the biotransferrence came about, the Veilblades continued much in the same function, though now, with the reality defying technology of the Star Gods at their disposal and their new metal forms, they became a force very much like their infamous reputation. Capable of phasing in and out of reality at will and given the relentless forms of Necrodermis, the Veilblades became the most devastating warriors at the Nameless King's disposal. Veilblades wait in their pocket dimensions until requested by their liege, springing to his side with Veil Staves at the ready. Outfitted with a Necrodermis chassis similar to that of a Lychguard, lacking in ornamentation but not in bulk or durability, the Veilblades are built for brutal close combat, designed to phase into the thick of battle and annihilate the shocked enemy. To this end, the Veilblades come armed with a wide variety of powerful weapons. There are three generally recognized configuration of Veilblades: First is the more traditional '''Shroud Phalanx, pairing the killing power of the Hyperphase Sword and the impenetrable defense of a Dispersion Shield, the Veilblades both defend their lord and ruthlessly hack his enemies to pieces. A Shroud Phalanx can also be deployed in specific locations across the battlefield in order to corner the enemy, catch them between the murderous advance of the Dynasty's relentless Warriors and their own mighty shields. Second and most infamous formation is the Veil Phalanx, armed with their trademark Veil Stave, a twin bladed Necron Warscythe, an Veil Phalanx brings brutal and precise death to the enemy in a merciless barrage of impaling thrusts and rending swipes. Armed with this ancient tool of murder, a unit of Veilblades cut through even the mightiest enemy like a scythe through chaff, leaving only ruined corpses in their wake. The reach and killing power of the fearsome Veil Stave also makes it ideal for dealing with larger, more imposing targets, such as armored vehicles and monstrous creatures. The third and final known formation is the terrifying Jahkal Phalanx, '''which combines the monstrous strength of the Necron's Necrodermis shell and the brutal flensing blades of the Sakhrut Dynasty's infamous Jahkal Talon. Armed with a pair of these bladed, physics bending gauntlets, a Jahkal Phalanx sews utter devastation in a ferocious and sudden assault, crushing and ripping enemies asunder with invisible force and carving down what terrified few remain with ruthless efficiency. These terrifying weapons strike fear into the hearts of the enemy and sew confusion amongst their ranks, making the Jahkal Talon ideal for slaughtering tightly packed units of troops. Gloom Guard A specialized formation of Immortals that show a rare change in Necron combat doctrine, the Gloom Guard are equipped to counteract the fell forces of the Warp. Championed by the outlandish Lord Ptahmoru, the first Gloom Guard were deployed during the infamous Brittle Wars, in which the forces of the Sakhrut Dynasty did battle with both the priate empire known as the Confederacy of Moorn and Khornate daemonhost known as the Host of the Blood Brothers. Forces under Ptahmoru's command were having difficulty dealing with the fluidity of the Daemonic Host, their sudden and abrupt assaults and reality defying feats of daemonic power catching the Dynasty's forces flat footed and inflicting considerable losses. Ever the precocious one, Ptahmoru studied the daemons with interest throughout the conflict and with glee, ordered his Crypteks to outfit his favored Immortals accordingly. Armed with the newly constructed Transdimensional Blaster, an upscaled Transdimensional Beamer, and with specialized man portable Null Field Matrices in the form of ghastly spine like pylons, the first Gloom Guard marched into battle against the blood hungry armies of Khorne. The Gloom Guard proved to be an unmitigated success, their Transdimensional Blasters banishing the enemy at a range and its bladed barrel proving a ruthlessly efficient close combat weapon. But most devastating was the effect of their built in Null Field Matrices, which either banished the Daemons outright or disoriented them such that they were easy prey for the relentless Gloom Guard. Following the string of victories won by Lord Ptahmoru during the Brittle Wars, the Gloom Guard became widespread, and now every Sakhrut Lord has at the very least a few dozen units of Gloom Guard to deal with particularly dangerous psychic or daemonic opponents. Gloom Guard are also a fearsome force when pitted against more conventional foes, their versatile and deadly Transdimensional Blaster either banishing the enemy (or pieces of the enemy) to a black void filled with starving daemons or slashing them to pieces with its Hyperphase bayonet. Canoptek Jahkal A monstrous construct whose like have defended the temples and fortresses of the Sakhrut Dynasty for untold eons, the Canoptek Jahkal is a Necron war machine like no other. These hulking, canine headed, humanoid constructs were constructed by the orders of Old Bones in the years leading up to the rebellion, utilizing the mastery of his C'tan lord and the wisdom of his Crypteks to create the ultimate guardians. Specifically designed to combat other Necron constructs, the Canoptek Jahkal is a hulking but graceful warrior, capable of moving with speed and agility unlike that normally seen by the undying forces of the Necrons. Unfailingly loyal and remarkably intelligent, the Canoptek Jahkal is both the perfect guardian and champion, capable of sustaining a remarkable amount of damage before falling to the arms of lesser races and possessing the speed and ferocity to easily overtake even superheavy armored vehicles. The Canoptek Jahkals design and agility comes from its unusual origin. Created from tame members of a long dead canine-like species known Jahkal, the Canoptek Jahkals hold the ancient intelligence of loyal hunting beasts, put through the biotransferrence into these masterfully crafted Necrodermis forms. To show such kindness unto a domesticated animal may seem odd, but to the Sakhrut, the Jahkal was a beast deserving of such honor, for their loyalty and ferocity made them ideal companions, even in endless undeath. Standing as tall as an Eldar Wraithlord, deployed in pairs, and armed with a massive Warscythe or pair of colossal Hyperphase Swords, a Canoptek Jahkal is an opponent with few equals in the whole of the Galaxy, capable of easily matching the likes of Canoptek Stalkers and even Greater Daemons. But its most obvious weapons are far from its most potent, for the Canoptek Jahkal has a pair of powerful Gauss Flayers mounted within its glowing optics that can easily level an entire platoon of infantry. And from its Necrodermis fanged maw it can emit a wailing dirge from its Frequency Cannon, literally shaking men and armored vehicles to pieces. But most horrifying is the Canoptek Jahkal's Phase Shifter, which allows the beast to move through solid stone and plasteel, and wade through even the most intense volley of fire. Armed with such weapons, it is no wonder how this fearsome canine headed construct is heralded as harbinger of death by even the Sakhrut's rival Dynasties. Locust Blades The poisoned dagger of the Sakhrut Dynasty, the ruthless Locust Blades are the vanguard of the Sakhrut's vast armies. Identical to Tomb Blades save for their horrific cargo, the Locust Blades were designed to both demoralize and ravage the ranks of both ground troops and star ship crews alike. Equipped with great, vase like protrusions on either side of the Tomb Blade, as the Locust Blades pass over their target in its attack run, these protrusions belch forth a strange storm of corrosive flame right within the heart of the enemy or all across the hull of an unsuspecting starship, where the nightmarish living flame can preform its grizzly duty of disassembling the enemy. Locust Blades then make their follow up strafe, adding Gauss or Tesla fire into the chaotic mix as the unearthly chemical reaction rips through armored hulls and flesh with murderous ease. Ideally, the Locust Blade's strike will be supported by the arrival of Flayed Ones, Deathmarks, Veilblades, and even mighty Destroyers, thus transforming the battlefield into ash and ruin, a chaotic maelstrom of screams and death as the advance forces of the Sakhrut Dynasty rend their enemies to shreds. The Royal Court Old Bones, The Forgotten King Vargard Sukotholos, The Shroud The shadow of the Forgotten King, Vargard Sukotholos is Old Bone's right hand man and unfailingly loyal bodyguard. Sukotholos was considered ancient long before the biotransferrence, having served no less than three generations of Sakhrut Dynasty Phaerons. He had been raised from birth to serve as a member of the Veilblades, and for many years perfected the art of murder to such a level that there are very few beings in this plane or the next that can match his technique. Having stood at the side of the Nameless One since he was but a child prince, Vargard Sukotholos' loyalty to the Dynasty and its Phaeron was relentless even in his days of flesh and bone. The stoic Sukotholos changed very little following the biotransferrence, remaining just as dour, ruthless, and dutiful. Armed with his Veil Stave, Vargard Sukotholos lays his Phaeron's foes to rest with unerring precision, each motion flawless, each strike certain agonizing death. Vargard Sukotholos is a warrior of such caliber that everything from Daemon Princes to entire swaths of rival Lychguard have fallen to his blade, and he will continue to serve at the side of his liege until the day his final death takes him. Cryptek Ibiros, The Pillar of Fire Cryptek Kul'Atholos, The Bone Architect Overlord Ashakaten, The Huntsman : Lord Bhatgraru, The Clawed King :: Overlord Ptahmoru, The Taskmaster :: Master general, military genius, brilliant statesman, and all round malignant narcissist, Overlord Ghemneti Balthotos Ptahmoru, King of Coreworld Krahsput and Supreme Commander of the so-called "Inexorable Host", is considered widely by his fellow court nobles as blight upon the Sakhrut Dynasty's royal court and yet also a supremely valuable asset. As the Phaeron's nephew, Overlord Ptahmoru is in fact the heir-apparent to the entire Dynasty, a fact that troubles a great deal of the court to no end. Overlord Ptahmoru was, in life, a young and reckless Lord of the Sakhrut Dynasty, enjoying a great deal of status due to his close relation to the Phaeron and influence of his father, Overlord Hopshoghet. With these connections, the young prince was free to indulge in any of his many fancies. He embraced many passions, both publicly and within the most secret pleasure chambers of his palace. Teaming ranks of concubines of every shape and size, endless feasts of every exotic flavor from the furthest corners of the Necrontyr space, priceless artifacts and works of art from the greatest artisans of the Dynasty, anything to slake his lust for the most both the most refined and base tastes. However, Ptahmoru was no mere gluttonous royal, for his greatest lust and pleasure, next to hunting with his prized hounds, was status and power. Thus, he embodied the Sakhrut ideal of boundless ambition, making Ptahmoru both supremely keen of mind and ruthless of spirit. At the age of nineteen he personally assassinated his ailing father, sicking his prized Jahkal's upon him on a hunting trip. Playing the assassination off as an unfortunate accident to the public, while all the court knew the truth, Ptahmoru became one of his dear uncle's closest confidants and trusted allies within the realm of Necrontyr court intrigue. It is in this fashion that Ptahmoru continues to serve, as the Phaeron's eyes and ears, keeping him consistently informed on the comings and goings of his subjects. In return, Old Bones turn's a blind eye to his nephew's outrageous behavior. Even the Biotransference did little to whet Ptahmoru's appetite for the exotic and unexpected, for while his metal form could no longer indulge in more base and primal activities, he quickly discovered its uses in more "cerebral" pleasures. Such as studying the arts of war, planetary governance... And ruthless torture. Often fond of the "Lesser Races" Overlord Ptahmoru's Tombworld is no typical Necron fortress, barren and bleak with only Monoliths to break the dreary horizon. Krahsput is a veritable paradise world, covered in tropical jungles and warm, shallow freshwater seas. It is host to a vast ecosystem of living beings, uncorrupted by Chaos thanks to the Null Field Pylons that puncture the otherwise blissful skyline. Such beings however do not live an idyllic life, for most are forced into various communities, forced to live by strange and cruel laws as the ever curious Ptahmoru endeavors to entertain himself. Some of these communities are forced to, for example, sacrifice a firstborn child whenever the tropical rains come. Others may be forced to rituals of bloodletting and lashing should a child witness a tree fall in the forest, or any other strange number of oddities. All so Ptahmoru may take in the innumerable wonders of mortal suffering. A chosen few organics are privileged enough to live in the Taskmaster's glimmering capital, where they slave endlessly, building monuments and crafting baubles to slake Ptahmoru's boundless ego. The most unfortunate however, fall prey to their Overlord's daily hunts. And the hunger of his most fearsome hounds. Having long lost his precious Jahkals to time, Ptahmoru instead utilizes augmented creatures not unlike Space Marines. The likeness to the Astartes is not a coincidence, for Ptahmoru had Cryptek Kul'Atholos study the workings of Gene-Seed on a whim after his first encounter with Chaos Marines, and has sustained a pack of his own personally trained Space Marines since. Clad in Necrodermis Power Armor, wielding wrist mounted Gauss Flayers and Hyperphase Swords, Ptahmoru does not limit his hounds to hunting down subjects that bore him, for they are often seen alongside their master on the battlefield, killing in most grizzly fashion in order to slake Ptahmoru's lust for mortal pain and suffering. Overlord Harkhekauhor, The Masked Lord :: Overlord Zoltunk, The Marksman :: In ages past, Overlord Zoltunk was the spymaster of the Nameless King's court, and thus master of the Dynasty's infamous corps of Deathmarks. Now, though he serves in roughly the same capacity, his days of being the silent, seldom spoken architect of a thousand deaths are long gone. The long sleep has severely damaged his mind, leaving the once collected Overlord a wretched being, his mechanical body constantly wracked with tremors and his mind oft host to enraged outbursts. He has also developed an acute paranoia, often wondering if he himself is not plotting to destroy himself. Such madness has only marginally affected his abilities as a lord of assassins however, and as a general he remains competent, if not stable. Nemesor Oghashet, The Conqueror :: Lording over the Coreworld of Hushghet, bordering the northernmost Fringeworlds of the Sakhrut Dynasty, Nemesor Oghashet is one of the Sakhut Dynasty's premier generals. Borne of a zeal for battle that has only burned all the brighter now that he no longer has any other pleasure, Nemesor Oghashet has waged war for the glory of the Sakhrut Dynasty for countless centuries. In the time before the biotransferrence, he was a young and fiery general, a rising star within the Sakhrut Dynasty's royal court. He had won countless battles against Overlord Khut, The Jahkal Lord :: Bhat'Ghol, The Obsidian Monarch :: Notable Campaigns Relations Quotes By About '''Feel Free to Add Your Own! Category:Necrons Category:Necron Dynasties Category:Xenos Category:Exile Sector